


A Quick Fix

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: This was the last place he thought Gil would drag him too. Did he expect the old hag to sew up his coat with a smile?





	A Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: Harry's coat gets ruined and he goes to the best person to get it fixed and he leaves with a crush on Evie.
> 
> I've been stuck on the end for this one, so hopefully it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy it. Should you ever need me for any reason you can visit me on tumblr at brokengem.

“Bloody hell!” Harry cursed, tossing a red-leather sleeveless coat down in front of a surprised Gil. 

The blond blinked, rescuing his tray of fries from being sent to the floor in the nick of time, “what’s wrong?”

Harry scowled down at the tattered coat, damn CJ and her trickery. What had started as a typical sparring match between siblings, ended with a sizeable tear in his favorite red leather coat. CJ won by default, the little blonde laughing wholeheartedly as she disappeared quickly knowing once he recovered from the shock it only meant grave things for her. She had every right to fear him. He’d get the little whelp back, revenge was always sweet.

“I see,” Gil mumbled through a mouthful of fries. 

Harry’s head snapped up in time to see a greasy hand touching the tear. “Dun touch it!” His hook embedded itself dangerously close to Gil’s hand - right between his thumb and index fingers. The brawny teen gulped, coughing slightly when he choked. 

“Serves ye right,” Harry mumbled, watching as Gil beat his chest to ease the pain. Uma slammed a goblet of water on the table next to Gil’s hand, slapping the back of his head with an affectionate eye-roll before she continued her rounds. 

Eyes watering, Gil drank the offered water down in just a few large gulps. “I was-” he cleared his throat, “I was going to say I know someone who can fix it for you.”

“Why didn’t ye say so?” Harry’s fist slammed down on the table, jolting trays and goblets from the force. Gil opened his mouth to reply, only to quickly shut it once more at Harry’s pointed glare, “take me to ‘em. Now!”

Stale fries forgotten, Gil nodded quickly and stood, “I don’t think she’s home but I know where to find her.”

 

* * *

Harry scowled at the faded blue sign that read Lady Tremaine’s Curl Up and Dye - the final ‘e’ hanging dangerously, looking about ready to fall on the next fool to cross the threshold. This was the last place he thought Gil would drag him too. Did he expect the old hag to sew up his coat with a smile?

“She likes to visit Dizzy, so if we’re lucky she might still be here,” Gil stated, pushing open the wooden doors to the salon. 

Harry growled. She might still be here?! For Gil’s sake, he bloody well hoped whoever this person was was indeed still there. 

He waited a moment before entering, debating. This could be a waste of his precious time, a goose chase for some mysterious person with the patiences to deal with pirates. Harry stared at the hook at his side, if their person wasn’t there he could always scare Gil a little on their way back to the Lost Revenge. Uma wouldn’t mind too much if Gil came back with a bleeding scratch or two. 

Entering the salon, Harry was greeted by the shrill sound of a child’s laugh and immediately found Gil in the ensuing chaos. His brawny friend held Dizzy Tremaine down on a battered couch, his fingers wiggling against the sides of her colorful dress. The little girl kicked out as she squealed in delight, her little hands reaching for Gil’s imposing fingers. 

“EVIE!” Dizzy shrieked between giggles and sharp intakes of breaths, “HELP ME! HELP ME!” 

A blue slip of a thing rushed forward, gracefully landing on Gil’s back as beautifully painted nails dug into his exposed sides. His friend stopped his attack on the girl, looking over his shoulder at the shock of sapphire hair - a wide grin on his face. 

Dizzy saw her chance, now that Gil was distracted, and slipped out from beneath him. With a fierce battle cry - the sound coming from the little girl surprised Harry - Dizzy sprung forward and latched herself onto Gil’s arms, using all her strength to keep them together. 

“Hey now, that’s not fair!” 

“We live on the Isle. Nothing’s fair,” the soft spoken voice was sweet and teasing, the owner continuing their assault. 

Curious by the sight but growing tired of being ignored, Harry cleared his throat finally alerting them of his presence. “Oi, interrupting something, am I?” Three pairs of eyes turned to face him, and bloody hell, was the sapphire vixen a beauty. 

“Harry,” Gil gave his signature lopsided grin, “this is Evie, the girl I was telling you about. She can fix your coat up in no time.”

The blue-haired beauty stood, a small smile on her face as she closed the distance between them. He’d heard of her, a princess who’d been locked away in a forgotten castle for years. 

“-daughter of the Evil Queen,” the beauty spoke, her hand held out between them. 

Harry shook himself from his thoughts, the most charming of smiles on his lips, as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the flawless skin. “Harry Hook, lass,” he didn’t miss the intrigued gaze that fell to the silver hook in his hand, “son of THE Captain Hook.”

Dizzy giggled from behind them, the colorful girl joining Gil as he teasingly Oohed and Awed at the pait. He’d deal with him later back on the ship, for now he was taking pleasure in the dusty pink hue tainting the vixen’s cheeks. 

Evie slowly removed her hand from his, the teasing brush of soft skin definitely not his imagination going wild on him, “may I see the damage?” 

Handing the red leather coat over, Harry watched as dark eyes carefully examined the item.

She hummed, looking up, “you got grease on it.” Harry’s eyes momentarily traveled to Gil, narrowing at the blond as he entertained Dizzy. Evie giggled, having followed his gaze, “of course but don’t worry I can remove the stains for you.”

“And the tear?” 

Pretty brown eyes rolled at his statement, “That’ll be no problem at all. I still have errands to finish today,” she paused, tapping a finger against her chin, “do you know about the Castle Across the Way?” Of course he did, the castle famous for harboring the Evil Queen and her daughter for a decade. He nodded, earning a genuine smile. “Perfect, come by tomorrow. Mother will be out most the day and I’ll be able to work on it in peace.”

She handed the coat back, their fingers brushing when he took it. The dusty pink hue returned to her cheeks and Harry couldn’t help but smirk down at her. Her brow rose in challenge, dark eyelashes fluttering as a stray lock of blue was tucked back behind her ear. 

“Dizzy, ready to help me?” Evie turned away with a wink, her arms extended towards the little girl. Dizzy promptly hugged Gil and raced into Evie’s arms, offering Harry a small smile before the pair left.

Harry barely took note of Gil as the blond’s arm came heavily down his shoulder, leaning against him. “Pretty great isn’t she?” Great? Maybe. Pretty? Understatement. 

 

* * *

If he hadn’t been in need of getting his bloody coat repaired or that he wanted to see the sapphire haired goddess from the day before, Harry would have turned back and hauled right back to the Lost Revenge. Besides giving very questionable directions, Gil hadn’t told him about the maze of trees surrounding the castle. He survived as any proper pirate would, the castle looming before him, terrifying to any of the run-of-the-mill Isle dwellers. He had no doubts that the Evil Queen’s castle was once a sight to behold - back in those magical days all their parents loved to ramble about - but now it was nothing more than a rundown structure like the rest of the bloody Island.

He knocked thrice for good measure, whistling an old pirate tune his ma used to sing to him. The door opened just as he brought his hand up to knock a fourth time, the blue-haired beauty appearing just inside. A smirk formed on his lips, knocking gently on her forehead, “hollow.”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her grip on the door tightening. Had the Isle not been void of magic, Harry imagined electricity circling the girl, hair flaring up around her as though she were preparing to cast a life-ending spell on him. At that moment he thanked his lucky hooks for the magic ban. Evie would have cursed him in the blink of an eye. 

Looking ready to slam the door in his face, Harry vamped up the charm, giving her a dashing smile, “I’m kidding, love.”

Some tension seemed to ease from her body though a forced smile played on her lips as she waved him in. “I have the materials in my room. This shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

With a flourish, Harry waved his hook,  “nothing but time, Princess.” He’d be bored out of his mind on the Jolly Roger and Gil and Uma had taken shifts at the chip shoppe. She hummed in response, motioning for him to follow.

Mirrors of all shapes and sizes decorated the walls, he didn’t know why that surprised him given who lived within the stone walls. Most were shattered, remnants of the broken glass littering the floor beneath. Harry found himself stopping in front of one mirror that had remained mostly in one piece - the glass split in half and nothing more. A finger reached out to trace the split, the black frame fascinated him - looking like woven thorns, dangerous and threatening.

“Mother’s always had a thing for mirrors.” Not realizing the princess had snuck up on him until her soft-spoken voice filled his ears, he startled. His finger ran over an uneven line, slicing the skin open, giving way to a little bead of blood. Hissing at the stinging pain, Harry pushed the digit into his mouth getting a taste of the coppery taste of his own blood. Concerned brown eyes watched him, a delicate hand reaching out, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Pirates don’t startle easily, girlie,” he played coolly, despite knowing his claim was nothing but a lie. He had jumped at the sound of her voice, being far to enchanted with the mirror to focus on anything else. He was glad his crew wasn’t present, they would never have let him live it down. The concern melted just as quickly as it had appeared from those beautiful eyes, the blue-haired princess rolling them with a playful flare as she gently took his hand and tugging him forward.  

Her room was just as he expected; prim and proper. There was barely any sign of trash on the floor, the bed done neatly and tidy. Even the little vanity that housed her make-ups and jewelry was neat - no stains or spills. Everything seemed to be in it’s proper order, it was all a far-cry from his rooms aboard the Jolly Roger and Lost Revenge. 

Evie lead him to the bed, sitting him down on the softest sheets he’d ever felt. Even Harriet’s bedding didn’t compare and his older sister prided herself in being able to acquire most of the finer things the Isle had to offer. The sapphire beauty could certainly teach her a thing or two. 

“I can begin anytime you wish to part with that coat on your lap,” Evie’s voice declared, the blue-haired teen stood in front of him, hands on her hips. Though a teasing smile played on rose colored lips, the glimmer in her eyes told of her impatience. 

She practically snatched the red-leather coat from his hand once he handed it over, a look of pure glee crossing her features as she took to the long table tucked in the corner. She began humming to herself, examining the coat in full before she settled it down with the inner lining facing her. A pair of scissors appeared in her hands and Harry scrambled to his feet, slamming his hand down before she took them to it. 

“Are ye mad?” he demanded, eyes ablaze with fury as he leaned closer, “I brought ye me coat to fix, not te shred it.”

There was no sense of fear despite the intimidating glare he gave her as Evie calmly stared back,  “It’s already shredded,” pointing the scissors to the tattered back, “ I have no intentions of making it worse. You asked me to fix it and that’s exactly what I’m doing. I need to break the inner stem just enough so I can apply a patch to it.” She held the scissors close to his hand, the sharp tip poised and ready. “You can take it back and live with the tear. I highly doubt you’ll find anyone who would be able to do a better job than me. However, if you want it repaired, Hook, I suggest you move your hand and let me work or else the little cut you received from the mirror will be the least of your worries.” Her words were sugary sweet with an innocent smile playing on her lips, though her eyes shone with the silent promise to carry through with her threat should he tempt her. 

“So the pretty gem does have bite to her,” he laughed, slowly removing his hand and being sure to keep a watchful eye on the seemingly innocent teen. He’d wonder how someone like her could possibly be a villain when she’d been nothing but cheerful smiles and soft spoken words. It pleased him to see the beauty with bite and little fear. She was all the more intriguing. 

Satisfied, Evie took to humming once more carefully popping each inner stem from the inside of his coat. Harry continued to watch for all of two minutes, making sure she was being true to her word. His coat of one of his most treasured items and it had certainly seemed better days, but a beauty and with a sweet tongue was not enough to save her if she ruined it beyond repair. He grew bored not too long after seeing her put the scissors down, turning away to find something else to entertain himself with. 

Her vanity seemed as good as any place to start. She had a collection of makeup Harriet would happily weep for; various rouge colored lip sticks, numerous colored eyeliners, used eye-shadow pallets. He hummed, gazing back to the vixen. Her back still turned away he easily took one or two or five and stuffed them into his pockets, nice little gifts for his sisters and Uma and if he happened to keep one of the eyeliners for himself, well.

A red heart shaped gem topped with a cracked crown on a golden chain caught his eye. He carefully took it from where it dangled, enticingly. The craftsmanship was questionable, his guess being one of her own creations but it was still better than most the jewelry he’d stolen. 

“I don’t think that’s really your style,” the teasingly soft voice giggled. Chocolate eyes meeting his from the corner having caught him in the process of tucking away the necklace. 

A cocky smirk came to his lips, gently toying with the chain in his hand, “perhaps not, Princess, but I know beauty when I see it and this is certainly it.” He was pleased to see her cheeks redden at his words, having understood he wasn’t just speaking of the heart necklace. “One of yer makin’?”

Evie smiled, “the barretts, the tiaras, earrings, necklaces and rings most of them are my creations. Some have been made by Dizzy.”

His brow knitted together, “the wee one from Tremaine’s?”

“One in the same,” the sapphire beauty practically beamed, looking all the part of a proud mother, “she has such a bright future ahead of her. Oh, this should be dry now,” she turned back to his coat taking it carefully into her hands. “I just need to sew the inner stem closed and it’ll be as if nothing were there.”

He hummed, watching her thread a needle. He turned away once again bored, venturing to what he assumed to be her closet. Dresses and skirts of various shades of blue filled one side of closet. Tops with splashes of other colors filled the other. They all screamed princess with their embroidered apples, hearts and crowns.

“Now those,” Evie’s gleeful voice chimed from behind him, “are all my design.” She plucked a dark blue halter top from her selection, the crest of the Evil Queen embroidered beautifully on the tops center. She held it up to her body, giving him a little twirl as she displayed it. “You can call it a passion of mine,” she giggled, placing it back with the others. 

“Your coats done, at least I’ve repaired the tear.” She quickly retrieved it from where she’d left it on the bed. If it weren’t for Gil’s greasy fingerprints, he wouldn’t have known where the tear had been. “In order for me to rid it of the grease prints, I’ll need to keep it overnight.” His brow rose in question and she quickly shook her head, “it’s nothing bad. Just the solution has to settle in and it won’t work if you’re off doing who knows what while it tries. Besides, we can make sure the glue I used set and does its job to seal the tear. I will return it tomorrow. Is that okay with you?”

“It will have to. You won’t destroy it?” she crossed her heart. “Tomorrow then, lass, at Ursula’s chip shop.” 

She nodded, taking an empty hanger from her closet for his coat, hanging it carefully from the door. 

“How might one be able to commission a piece by ye?” Harry asked curiously. 

“I think we can work out something,” she smiled, mischievously. He allowed himself to be pulled from the room, once more making their way down the hall of mirrors. “Tomorrow at noon?”

“Tomorrow at noon,” he confirmed. Evie gently pushed him outside, a shy smile on her lips as she closed the door behind him. 

Harry grinned from ear to ear as he stared at the wooden door. She was certainly something and it made him eager for their next meeting. Turning on his heel, Harry whistled a merry tune playing with the necklace still in hand.


End file.
